Family bonds
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Set in Touch and Go, but Kayo decides to tell the family her secret before Legacy. There were so many leads I had to try. I do not own the TAG boys :(


Kayo remained in Shadow as she tried to diagnose the engine problem, but she wasn't focused. Her uncle had saved her right in front of Scott yet he hadn't even chased her up on that fact, maybe she could tell him alone and away from the judgement of the rest of the family? Maybe just telling Scott would get it all off her chest? She was about to call him when she heard Thunderbird 2 arriving, she hit the wheel in slight irritance then got out of her craft knowing full well Brains would want to take over. Brains left Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and Scott walked over to his brother to, in Kayo's eyes, discuss what he had seen The Hood do. As she spotted Virgil look over at her, she huffed and turned away from the area wanting to be anywhere but around her extended family.  
Virgil watched her leave, "did we say something?"  
"I better go after her," Scott sighed but Virgil held him back, "Virg?"  
"Let me Scott, you've given her enough to be dwelling on today," Virgil took off at a run and if wasn't long until he had caught up with Kayo, "wait up sis."  
Kayo rolled her eyes, "if you're being Scott's messenger I don't want to hear it."  
Virgil reached out to her, "Kayo wait? We're sorry about everything that was said today."  
"Ok, no problem."  
Virgil overtook her walk and turned to face her, "what's wrong Kayo? You used to come to me for anything but now I feel like you're shutting me out."  
Kayo sighed again, "I'm not Virgil, it's just you tell everything to Scott, I can't trust you. I don't even trust myself."  
"Is something bothering you?"  
Kayo sat down on a cluster of rocks at the bottom of a cliff, "it's hard to explain."  
Virgil took this as an invitation to sit down next to her, "I'll try to keep up."  
"Ok. What if you knew someone who had a huge secret, and this secret could mean the difference between trust and love?"  
"That's a difficult riddle Kayo."  
"It's not a riddle, it's a dilemma. What if that person were me?" Kayo looked down at her feet and scuffed the sand roughly, "what if I had a secret which could possibly destroy everything in this family?"  
Virgil frowned, "what are you saying?"  
"Virgil, can you promise me you won't tell Scott this?"  
"Yes, of course. I've kept your other secrets throughout growing up with us."  
Kayo smiled slightly, but that turned back into distress, "there's a reason The Hood saved me and I can't believe Scott didn't suspect it immediately. The Hood is, well," she felt tears stinging her eyes and she looked away from Virgil so he wouldn't see them, "he's my uncle, he sacrificed those fuel tanks and saved me instead because, we're family."  
Virgil felt his blood run cold, he retracted his hand from Kayo's shoulder and grimaced, "your uncle?"  
"I'm sorry," Kayo whispered and buried her head in her hands as she began to cry, "please don't hate me."  
"I don't know what to think Kayo, that man has possibly killed our father, not to mention put hundreds of lives in danger on more than one separate occasion."  
Kayo nodded through her sobs, "I've never helped him, I don't want anything to do with him. Your father knew my secret."  
Virgil frowned, "dad knew? Why didn't he tell us?"  
"He didn't want it to be a distraction and for you guys not to trust me, but I guess you hate me more than ever now," Kayo stood up and walked away from the rocks looking for a ledge to get up onto that would lead her away from the area.  
Virgil reacted almost suddenly, "where are you going?!"  
"I have to get away from here."  
Virgil leapt up and pulled her into his arms, "don't do that, we can talk this out."  
Kayo closed her eyes and wept onto Virgil's shoulder losing herself to her emotions finally, she felt like she couldn't breath or speak, she couldn't do anything and what was worse, her outburst had brought Scott over, "I'm sorry Virgil, I wanted to tell you all from the start that he is my uncle but it didn't seem right, he's a criminal. And he only saved me just then cos he brought me up after my father passed away."  
Scott exploded, "what!?"  
Virgil put Kayo down from where he had been cradling her against his body and stood in front of her, "Scott it is what you think but..."  
"But what? Get out of the way Virgil. Kayo, is The Hood really your uncle?"  
Kayo nodded as she dried her tears on her glove, "yes, that's why he saved me."  
Scott grimaced in the same way Virgil had done at this news, and turned his back on Kayo trying not to let tears form, "how could you?"  
"Scott, I didn't want it to be a problem in the family, your father wanted me to keep it a secret from you. He was annoyed at first too, but he didn't want the truth to hurt you."  
Scott stormed up to her but was stopped by Virgil's hand planted on his chest, "let go of me Virgil."  
"No, not when you're storming towards our sister like that."  
"Right now, she's not my sister."  
Kayo felt her heart break slightly and her eyes filled with tears again, "I'm not lying about this Scott, your Grandma knows too. And she wanted me to tell you when it seemed appropriate."  
"Oh like now? After he's just saved you after almost killing innocent people because of some stupid airplane disruption, which I bet he was in charge of?"  
"Yes."  
"Scott don't do something stupid. Why wouldn't you trust Kayo now, when you always have before?" Virgil stepped aside but kept a hand close to Scott.  
"Kayo, I want you to leave, right now."  
"What?" She gasped.  
"You're not serious?" Virgil looked at Kayo then back at Scott.  
"I don't want you to come back to the island tonight. We need to look at this as a family, and you're not a Tracy."  
These words stung Kayo, they were exactly what The Hood had said to her on his ship before she separated the tanks of fuel, his words hissed through her head, 'you are not one of them Kayo,' she narrowed her eyes, "fine. If you really don't see me as family, I'll go and never return, good luck in wanting my help again Scott, because believe me, you're not going to get it!"  
Scott threw his hands up and walked back to Thunderbird 1, "fine, see if I care!"  
Virgil bowed his head, "Kayo, you can't leave."  
"What the heck is wrong with you Virgil? One minute you're as mad as Scott about this, the next you're all forgiving. You weren't even there when The Hood saved me."  
"I know there's good in you Kayo, you don't work with him, and you're not like him."  
Kayo sighed, "maybe I am though Virgil, not in the criminal sense," she heard Thunderbird 1 take off and closed her eyes, "but maybe in rule breaking."  
Virgil reached out, "Kayo, you're my little sister, and family are always stronger than rules."  
Kayo shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Scott is right, I'm not your family. I'm not a Tracy, I'm a Kyrano like him. And as much as I hate him, I'll always be related to him."  
"If dad wanted it a secret, that's good enough for me."  
Kayo growled and threw a punch, but Virgil caught it in his hand, "Urgh! Why did I train you how to catch punches?"  
"Dad was our structure Kayo, we stood by everything he said."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't! Is that all you can say about this? As long as your dad wanted it to be hushed up that's fine with you. Are you serious? You've always trusted me Virgil, and I always went to you when I needed advice or comfort. Is that really all you can say?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Work it out for yourself, I have to go. Brains has fixed Shadow."  
"Kayo please come back with me, I'll hide you from Scott, or I'll hide you on the island."  
"No."  
"But Kayo?"  
"Goodbye Virgil, maybe whilst I'm gone you'll realise my legions are in this business, the answer might surprise all of you."  
"I've never had a reason not to trust you Kayo," Virgil said quietly as she walked past him, "just today, you telling me that, I doubted you."  
Kayo looked back at him, "you were on the right track then ruined it. You've never had a doubt of trusting me because I would never betray you guys, you're my family and rescuers. Why would I want to go behind your backs? I would never do that."  
"Why didn't you tell us from the start?"  
"God we're right back to where we started," Kayo could feel her impatience bubbling inside and she almost spat her next sentence, "I couldn't tell you from the start, it's not an easy thing to admit Virgil, oh but your family are _so_ perfect, there aren't any criminals in this nest," she huffed a huge sigh, "I don't have anyone Virgil, my mother died when I was very young, then my uncle killed my father when I was ten. Ever since I've been living with your family, I remember the one day your father took me in, sat me on his knee and told me that he would keep my secret away from you guys, and Grandma would look over me."  
Virgil looked straight at her, eye to eye and saw the pain she was feeling for the first time, "oh Kayo."  
"So don't think I'm a betrayer Virgil, don't you dare."  
"I'm sorry little sister."  
Kayo took in some deep breaths trying to hold it together and felt Virgil's arms come around her, as much as she tried to restraint herself from them, as soon as he began rubbing her neck she collapsed into his embrace and cried, "I didn't want this to break up the family, but now it has. He should've let me die, then there wouldn't be a problem."  
Virgil heard Scott's voice coming through on his intercom demanding where he was, "still here Scott."  
"Is that crying? Who's crying?"  
"Our sister you heartless asshole, Kayo is coming home with me, no questions asked."  
"But Virgil, we need to discuss this."  
"She's told me everything, comms off," Virgil sighed as Kayo stepped back to look at him.  
"You went against Scott's orders?"  
"For the truth. He's not the complete boss of me, that still lies with dad."  
Kayo felt a smile brush her lips, "thank you. I guess I'll be flying Shadow alone though."  
"You can come with me and Brains in Thunderbird 2, I'll pick her up with the grabs."  
"Be gentle."  
Virgil tucked his hand around the back of her neck, "I always am," he kissed her forehead tenderly then offered his hand to her, "home."  
Kayo entwined her fingers through his and nodded, "home."  
The ships returned to the island, and in the lounge Grandma was trying to calm down a thunderstorm under the name of Scott Tracy.  
"Son, your father wanted it a secret for your own safety."  
"It shouldn't be about safety Grandma, it's about family and trust. Right now I do not trust her."  
"Scott, you can't have that attitude about your adopted sister," Grandma narrowed her eyes at the way Scott flinched at the mention of the word sister, "now stop that, they're home so act your age."  
Scott clenched his fists together, "I can't even look at her."  
Alan walked into the lounge with Gordon both very pleased with themselves at finding some edible cookies in the cupboard, "what's going on in here?"  
"None of your business Alan."  
"It's very much his business Scott. Kayo has something to tell you boys, I'll call John."  
Kayo walked in with Virgil, the two were very close together and Scott glared at them, "don't start Scott," Kayo snarled.  
Virgil sat down on the sofa and smiled when Kayo sat down next to him, "I had to bring her home, you had no right to send her away."  
Gordon frowned, "umm can someone tell me what's going on please?"  
"When I was saving Kayo, I wasn't the only one there. And I wasn't the one who saved her, someone else did," Scott's voice was flat.  
"Who did then?" Alan asked.  
"It was the Hood," Scott's eyes darkened again and Kayo bowed her head.  
"The Hood? But why?"  
"Why don't you tell them Kayo?"  
John looked down on the lounge, "Scott, ease up."  
Kayo sighed, "guys, The Hood is my uncle, he took care of me when I was a child before your father took me in and he murdered mine."  
Alan shook his head, "no, he can't be your uncle. You hate him."  
"He's is my uncle Alan, but I do hate him. I don't know why he saved me, it made no sense to me."  
John hovered silently, "why did dad keep it from us?"  
"For protection John, he didn't want this to hurt you. He told me to keep it secret when I was a child."  
"That long?" Gordon frowned, "you were a child and dad wanted it a secret? That's ridiculous."  
Kayo nodded, "I'm so sorry, I would've told you myself, but then your father went missing and the only person I could think of being a kidnapper or worse, was my uncle. And now I feel like it's all my fault that your dad has gone because I live here."  
"Yeah you're right, it's exactly what happened. If you had told us to begin with Kayo, we could've stopped him sooner," Scott fired up again and Alan charged at his eldest brother.  
"Shut up Scott! Just stop being so horrible to Kayo, it's not her fault!" Alan cried but was thrown to the ground by Scott's strength. "Alan!" Gordon helped Alan to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, "what is your problem Scott? We can deal with this as a family but turning on each other isn't going to help anyone," he stroked Alan's hair before handing him a cushion to hug.

Grandma nodded a little shocked by her grandson's actions towards the youngest, "Scott please relax."

"I can't, she's just sitting there, her uncle might be the one who has killed dad."  
"We don't know that he's dead Scott," Virgil said softly.  
"He's as good as. How can you just expect forgiveness Kayo? Your uncle is a murderer."  
"You don't think I'm not aware of that Scott? Do you not think I'm just as upset as you are!? Your father was like a father to me after mine died, and he took me in as his own daughter, I'm sorry you don't see that now," Kayo felt her throat going dry from shouting.  
Scott threw his fist down onto the table and closed his eyes, "I just don't know what to do with you Kayo."  
"Do with her, what the heck are you talking about Scott?" John raised an eyebrow, "you out of all of us were the closest with Kayo. Why have you changed your mind?"  
"I love her as sister but now I see her as a stranger," Scott looked across at Kayo but had to look away before his eyes filled with tears.  
"She's not a stranger, she's still our sister," Virgil stroked Kayo's hand on his knee.  
"Give over," Scott rolled his eyes.  
Gordon shook his head, "I can't sit here and hear these allegations. Kayo?"  
"What?"  
"You're still my sister regardless of what has happened, if The Hood is your uncle then that's how it is. You've never hurt us and I doubt you'd hurt us now," he smiled crookedly, "just don't hide secrets again."  
Kayo smiled slightly, "you know I won't."  
Virgil rested his head against Kayo's, "Kayo, you do keep a lot of secrets."  
"That's just who I am. But this was my biggest secret, there was just never a good time to tell you guys. If I was about to tell you, something would come up, or you'd just be in a really good mood so it didn't seem appropriate."  
"But were you working for him?" Scott crossed his arms.  
"No, I would never work for him. It was an accident that I ended up on that ship, I didn't know he would be there. He blackmailed me and said I wasn't one of you."  
"Well, you're no..." Scott felt his mouth get covered by Grandma's hand.  
"So I lied to him to get off the ship, he was generally concerned for the fuel tanks until he saw my jet falling. That was the only time he was looking out of me, he would've let me die any other time."  
"Like what?"  
"Remeber my Fireflash adventure? He left me to die on that plane, if you guys hadn't come to get me, I would've died. Brains' space hotel, I was alone and if I hadn't got to that pod I would've died."  
Scott's eyes softened slightly, "he left you? But why not today?"  
Kayo shrugged, "I honestly don't know Scott, he's always wanted me to help him and his business but I've always said no. I'm being truthful about not being on his side. I hate him with my life, and you know I'm faithful to the business, on most occasions," she looked up at Virgil.  
"Scott, can't you just forget it? Kayo wouldn't hurt us," Virgil smiled down at her.  
"Not physically but emotionally," Scott sighed, "I just didn't think we'd have someone on the inside, I can't believe I didn't see the signs from the start. Whenever the Hood appeared you went offline. Ever since our first mission when he set off the earthquakes, you turned your comms off when you came face to face with him."  
John nodded, "that's true, why did you turn them off?"  
"Because he called himself my uncle, if you had seen that then, it would've ruined everything."  
"Or solved everything, you've left us in the dark for so long Kayo, that's why it was so shocking."  
"I know and I'm really sorry, I just didn't know how to handle it. And I usually do."  
Alan got up and walked over to her, "I forgive you. It does make sense that you're related but you won't betray us for him," he wrapped his arms around her making her laugh, "you're still my sister despite what these guys say."  
"Thanks, Ali."  
John smiled, "I've always trusted you Kayo, and I'll continue to do so."  
"Thanks, John."  
"I'll check in again later," John turned his comms off and sat back on his bed taking in all that he had just heard, he wrapped his arms around his knees and fell into silent sobbing.  
Grandma looked between her oldest grandsons, "what now then?"  
"Scott, we can't let this break IR, and it shouldn't."  
Scott nodded and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I'm a jerk."  
"Yeah, you are. Everything you've said to Kayo today has been inexcusable, she's our sister."  
"I know," Scott whispered, "Kayo, I am so sorry, so so sorry," he hid his face in his hands and cried.  
Grandma stood up, "Virgil, you know what to do," she walked past him and kissed the top of his head before leaving the lounge.  
Virgil walked over to the sofa Scott had collapsed onto with Kayo and knelt in front of his eldest brother, "Scott?"  
Kayo sat down next to the eldest and rested her hand on his arm worried that he was going to retract, "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's me who should be sorry Kayo," Scott turned his tear streaked face to her, "I'm supposed to be the one who holds us together, not break us apart. Dad wanted it to be a secret for our safety you say? So why am I being a jerk about it? I have no right. Can you forgive me?"  
Kayo nodded with a smile, "that's all I want, to be in your family the way you saw me when I moved in."  
Scott felt a sob coming up into his throat and looked away, "oh god."  
Kayo wrapped her arms around him, "I forgive you, brother".  
Scott pulled her into a tight hug and nestled his face into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry little sister."  
Kayo rocked him in her hug, "it's ok. I should've told you ages ago. But that man won't come between this family again, and I'm glad you know the truth now."  
Virgil smiled and walked over to the piano deciding that now would be a good time to ease the tension in the room, as he played he looked at Scott and Kayo snuggled close together on the couch and smiled bringing the music down to pianissimo leaving only the gentle melody singing out from the piano, and the slight thud from the pedal accompanying the silence of the room, Kayo left Scott napping on the couch and walked over to the piano.  
"Thanks, Virgil."  
"For what?"  
"Sticking by me today, I know I hurt you too."  
"I trust you with my life Kayo, you've always confided in me so why would I turn against you over something so small?"  
Kayo nodded, "I messed up."  
"No you didn't, you did what you thought would help us, and to be honest it did. We're still close," Virgil moved down the stool for her to join him, "this family is always close."  
Kayo rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad we got it sorted."  
"And I'm glad we're not related."  
"Huh?" Kayo looked up in surprise, "what makes you say that?"  
"'Cos then it would be wrong of me to do this," he tilted his head and kissed her wrapping an arm around her waist, their lips parted away from each other with a quiet pop and he smiled, "I won't do that again ever if you don't want me too?"  
Kayo smiled back, "I didn't know you felt that way."  
"I've felt this way for a while now, since you've always come to me for advice and comfort."  
"It won't stop. Thanks, Virgil, now I guess we have to keep this a secret too?"  
Virgil sighed as he picked up the tune again, "I guess so," he kissed her cheek, "sorry."  
"What for? If you're in love with me I can hardly say no to a kiss from you."  
Virgil laughed softly, "is Scott ok?"  
Kayo looked over at him, "yeah just tired from today and that argument, he'll be awake soon though. I might get an early night myself if I'm honest," she stood up and began walking away when she sighed, she turned and scuffed her toe along the floor, "Virgil? Could you join me?"  
Virgil felt his heart squeeze, "if you need me?"  
"I need comfort," Kayo wrapped her arms around herself awkwardly.  
Virgil stood up and took one of her hands in his, "of course I will."  
The pair walked down the corridor of bedrooms and Kayo lay down on her bed, Virgil settled beside her continuously running his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes, he sighed happily and stroked her cheek before resting his head on the pillow, the top of his fringe just touching Kayo's forehead making her giggle, he slipped his arm underneath her knowing full well he would have the worst pins and needles in his arm when she woke up, but, she had asked for the comfort and that's what he was going to provide. Continuing to stroke her hair as it flowed across the pillow and across his other arm, he kissed her neck before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep. Kayo curled up closer to him until their foreheads were touching and she rested an arm across his plaid shirt. Kayo slept happily, a dream started and she was flying Shadow alongside Thunderbird 2, then clouds came over and thunder rolled overhead, each clap resolved in The Hood's voice.  
 _"I'm coming back Kayo (bang) it's not over Kayo (bang) you think you've seen the last of me? (Bang) I know where you are."_  
Kayo woke up with a start and ran her hands through her hair in distress, "no, no!"  
Virgil woke up and wrapped his arms around her, "shhh shhh, it's ok. I've got you, shhh."  
"Oh Virgil, it was The Hood, he's coming back for me."  
"No he's not, because he's got to get through me first, shhh," Virgil stroked her hair again as she nestled into his chest, "I've got you, it's ok."  
Kayo sobbed, "he's in my head."  
"Don't let him in," Virgil felt his shirt become wet and held Kayo closer rocking her gently against him, "shh shh, try to sleep K, I'm not going anywhere."  
Kayo closed her eyes again allowing a couple of tears to escape and run down her cheeks, Virgil leant back against the headboard keeping her secure in his lap, he sang quietly and ran his fingers along her arm before going back to her head trying to remove all the bad thoughts from her mind, he finished the song in a whisper and propped a pillow up behind his head before going back to sleep, his hands now holding Kayo's.


End file.
